An inflator for an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, may contain inflation fluid under pressure. Such an inflator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,344. In the inflator disclosed in the '344 patent, the inflation fluid is an ingredient in a mixture of gases. The mixture of gases further includes a fuel gas which, when ignited, heats the inflation fluid.
The inflator has an igniter containing a small charge of pyrotechnic material. The igniter further contains a bridgewire which is supported in an ignitable heat transferring relationship with the pyrotechnic material. When the air bag is to be inflated, an actuating level of electric current is directed through the bridgewire in the igniter. This causes the bridgewire to become resistively heated sufficiently to ignite the pyrotechnic material. The pyrotechnic material then produces combustion products which, in turn, ignite the fuel gas in the inflator.
The fluid pressure inside the inflator is increased by the heat generated upon combustion of the fuel gas. The inflation fluid then flows outward from the inflator and into the air bag to inflate the air bag more quickly than if the inflation fluid had not been heated and further pressurized.